


Welcome to Night Falls

by electrobolt, TheLastDodo



Category: Gravity Falls, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Has A Third Eye, Gen, a lot of oneshots all in one fic god, these are all unrelated by the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrobolt/pseuds/electrobolt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastDodo/pseuds/TheLastDodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots based on a crossover between Gravity Falls and Welcome to Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cecil's Sweater

"Good night, Gravity Falls. And good night, Night Vale, goodnight," Cecil signed off, taking his headphones off and leaving them on the desk as he stretched.

_All that mobile equipment sure is heavy_ , he thought, rubbing his eyes and looking out the triangular window of the Shack. The sun was setting - surprisingly quiet - and he could hear the last of the customers going away.

He smiled when he heard the excited shouts of a certain 12-year-old girl. And then she burst through the door holding something big and purple and wooly behind her back.

"Cecil!" She grinned, practically bouncing over to where he sat.

"Hi, Mabel! What's that you've got there behind your back?"

"Oh, this is for you! A special Mabel Sweater! Trade mark," she held it out in front of her to show off all of its purple glory and Cecil just knew she was grinning behind the sweater.

"Oh, Mabel! It's-- It's so-- It's so neat!" He exclaimed, taking the sweater and examining it. The big eye, embroidered in the middle of the sweater in slightly lighter purple thread, was almost identical to the third eye on Cecil's forehead. He smiled and laid it carefully on the desk, removing his mandatory orange poncho to pull the sweater on.

Mabel clapped her hands.

"You like it, then?" She asked, and Cecil nodded.

"I love it!" And he laughed when she jumped and fist pumped in the air, then ran out of the room when she heard Waddles going around the hallway.

Cecil looked down at his new sweater and decided that if he wore it for fashion week, he would definitely be spared from the sphere.


	2. The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel have a very serious discussion.

"His hair is just so... It's so perfect!"

"I know, Mabel. You've said that at least a thousand times."

"Aw, c'mon, bro-bro, you gotta agree!"

"I'm a bit busy right now."

"You're not doing anything!"

"I'm reading."

"Well, reading is much less important than his perfect and beautiful hair!"

"I'm sure Cecil would agree with you. Go talk to him about it."

"You're no fun..."

"Sorry, Mabel, I'm just-- this book is amazing! Tamika gave it to me and she said it's a collection of poems by Maya Angelou but it's nothing like that! It's more of a-- a, a law code, or something!"

"Bro. Dipper. Dippin' Dots. _You're more interested in a bunch of laws than in the perfect hair of Carlos the Scientist?_ "

"... I'll just go talk to Tamika or something."

"Your loss!"

"Whatever you say, Mabel!"

"You know you like it!!"

"..."

 


	3. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two creeps.

"Oh, this is so exciting! I've seen demons before, but you're so... different!" The man without eyes laughed.

"Why, thank you!" Bill would've grinned if he had a mouth, but somehow he was able to express it with only one eye and a bunch of bricks.

"Much less intimidating than other demons, for sure!" The man was still grinning. Bill flashed red.

" _Watch your mouth, you insignificant pile of flesh_ ," the demon's voice boomed as his form grew the slightest bit. The man laughed again.

"A pile of flesh is not the worst thing I've been called, Mr. Triangle!" He wagged his finger, grinning, and that horrible smile made Bill pause in his rage and return back to his normal yellow colour.

"Hm," he hummed, the silence stretching between them for a few seconds before Bill smiled - with his eye, of course, "The name's Bill Cipher, kid! And you are...?"

He knew, of course. Omniscience and all that.

"Oh, I'm Kevin! It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cipher," the man with the terrible grin replied, shaking Bill's hand.

"So, then, what is with all the blood on your clothes, Eyeless?" He twirled his cane, crossing his tiny legs as if he were leaning against a wall. But in mid-air.

"Oh, why, I'm so glad you asked!!" Kevin's tone was so horribly cheerful, "It's the latest fashion in Desert Bluffs! And isn't the colour just so pretty?" He pulled on his shirt a bit to look down at the reddish brown splotches of dried blood.

Bill would've raised an eyebrow if he had them.

"I absolutely agree!" He said, leaning on his cane, "But I rather prefer the pinkish colour of the small intestine!"

"Oh! Then you will _love_ my Christmas tree!"

Bill couldn't help it but laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day cos I'm bored haha k you're welcome -thelastdodo


	4. Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Carlos are nerds.

“Sooo… you’re a real scientist?” Dipper asked, blinking up at the man.   
“Oh, yeah!” Carlos said, smiling, “Why do you ask?”

“Well,” the boy started, climbing on a chair next to Carlos, “There’s not many people I can talk with here. I mean, people who can talk about something other than boy bands or parties.”

“I heard that!” Mabel called from the other side of the gift shop, and Dipper smiled apologetically at her. Carlos shrugged.  
“Gravity Falls is one of the most scientifically interesting places I’ve ever been to, really! But you should see Night Vale. Night Vale is basically the _definition_ of weird.”  
Dipper smiled.  
“On Mabel and I’s first week here, a bunch of gnomes tried to take her for their wife and queen and then they turned into a gigantic gnome who tried to kill us. But we defeated them with a leaf blower,” he said smugly. Carlos gave a small laugh.  
“The dog park, writing utensils, and wheat and wheat by-products are illegal in Night Vale.”

Dipper blinked.   
“The multibear has a bunch of heads and loves Babba.”

“Hiram McDaniels is a literal five-headed dragon and he ran for mayor.”

“There was a Society of the Blind Eye who would erase people’s memories.”  
“Re-education. The City Council.”

“Triangular demon who tried to destroy Gravity Falls.”  
“The Glow Cloud was dropping dead animals. John Peter’s orange juice was transdimensional. The Whispering Forest turns people (and other beings) into trees by whispering compliments.”  
“There’s a mindscape which is an entirely different reality which is in our heads.”  
“I spent a year in a desert otherworld.”

“...There was a lumberjack ghost who tried to kill the richest family here?”  
“Marcus Vansten got turned into an angel (who do not exist).”  
“Who’s Marcus Vansten?”  
“Oh, he’s the richest guy in town.”  
“Oh.”  
“Hey, what’re you talking about?” Mabel interrupted, walking over to them with Waddles on her head.   
The 12-year-old and the scientist looked at each other and grinned.  
“Science!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's me again hope you're having a good day and I am gifting you this thing just cause I woke up way earlier than I should've - thelastdodo


End file.
